


Celestial Concealment

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azrael is Aziraphale, Azrael is deep down very sweet, Crossdressing, Fem Azrael, M/M, Male Azrael, Male Raphael, Oral Sex, Raphael is Crowley, Raphael is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: Azrael and Raphael decide to try on their looks as Nanny to the Antichrist. Need I say more?Work based off DianaCrimsonia’s Ineffable Opposites on IG and Patreon!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Celestial Concealment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaCrimsonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCrimsonia/gifts).



> Helloooo... I say in my best Madame Tracy voice...
> 
> Yet another go at DianaCrimsonia’s wonderful AU boys from her amazing fan comic, Ineffable Opposites! Oh boy, we had fun with this one... I don’t honestly need to give you an introduction, do I? :3
> 
> Posted with permission. Enjoy!

“I still don’t see why you thought this role would be a good idea for you.” Raphael wrinkled his nose. He was lounging in his plush chair, his head rested on one arm and his long legs hooked over the other. Long, shining curls fell over the chair behind him. It was a soothing spot, surrounded by plants and fairy lights strung on the wall. Azrael decided to try out some of his own female looks to pose as the Antichrist’s Nanny, and the excitement of seeing his lover in such a form for the first time was making him want to explode.

He was sitting comfortably in his white shirt and argyle sweater vest. He’d even kicked his shoes off so his toes could wiggle free. “I mean, do you know how children work? They don’t seem very… Well they’re not quite your speed. I still don’t know that a Nanny is the best choice for you?”

“It’s the only position they have open, Sunshine.” Azrael’s voice called from the adjourning bedroom.

“You could always work in the-“ Raphael paused before he mentioned working in the kitchen as a chef. Azrael would most likely give them food poisoning. Could he even cook? 

“Well there’s always the-“ No, no, that wouldn’t do either. A gardener? Ha. Raphael prized his work with plants and flowers. Azrael could never match him, he’d end up killing the poor dears. Although he still had that bouquet next to his arm chair somehow... It’d been at least a month and the flowers were as vibrant and beautiful as ever. They hadn’t  _ really  _ talked about a second job on the property. Maybe  _ he _ could take on the role of the gardener? He started to ponder outfit ideas, then looked down at his clothing. What was wrong with what he was wearing? He’d probably get filthy though. Maybe some jean overalls. A big farmers hat? Oh, galoshes! He giggled, his imagination running wild.

Enough about him. Raphael couldn’t think of a single job at a human’s estate that Azrael could fit into, outside of being their mortician, or perhaps a librarian. He plucked his glass of whisky from the table beside him and sipped, eyes closing as the warmth spread through his body before replacing it. Azrael did pour a fantastic drink. The ice to whisky ratio was spot on. Was that a job? Official drink pourer?

Maybe he  _ could  _ give the child juice… There was a tiny possibility he  _ would _ make a good Nanny?  _ Maybe? _

“This is ridiculous.” Azrael growled from the bedroom.

“What’s wrong, darling? Do you need help with the zipper?”

Raphael heard several snaps and sensed a few miracles taking place in the past few hours as he waited. He couldn’t help but feel excited, the anticipation of seeing him in this disguise! A new Azrael he’d never seen before. Raphael started off patiently enough, but he became fidgety after waiting so long. Now he was becoming rather bored. He started to play with sparks between his fingers, something to pass the time. He tilted his head up and watched them fly before his eyes, stars dancing and twirling in his small model of the cosmos. He thought he heard the door open. He was focused on a very difficult star system, and missed the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood before Azrael spoke up.

“Well...?”

Raphael glanced to the door and the wind was knocked out of him. His jaw fell and he gasped, nearly falling off the chair. The stars he’d been playing with exploded like fireworks in front of his face. He was frozen like an asteroid floating through space and time.

Azrael stood before him, but it wasn’t… Azrael.

It was… It was  _ her _ .

“Ha-ngk…” Raphael managed.

Azrael’s black hair curled into her cheeks on the sides, the white streaks in her hair sleekly styled back into the rest of the black. She had dark makeup on- liner, lipstick, her eyelashes covered in mascara perfectly framing her eyes. 

But her dress…

It accentuated her body… That body… Raphael felt sparkles appearing against his will, popping and snapping, short circuiting in the air. She wore a deep purple, sweetheart neckline dress. It accentuated her breasts in just the right way, giving her just the perfect push together. The dress cinched in at her waist, allowing Raphael to appreciate her curves more than he had ever before. She held one hand on her hip, waiting for some sort of reaction. Raphael noticed she was wearing black satin wrist gloves, adding such a delicate detail to her already stunning look. The gown flowed down just below her knees covering those  _ thighs _ that Raphael craved so much. Her strong calves were covered by nylons, and she wore black strappy heels to seal the deal.

“Sunshine…?” Azrael watched him, an eyebrow raising. Time continued to pass as Raphael absorbed her new look. She was still Azrael, strong and in control. But her look was now so… feminine. He lost track of how much of Azrael he’d taken in. Did he look at her hair recently? It was still perfect, and her breasts-

“Raphael will you…  _ Say _ something?” Azrael snapped. Raphael jumped and realized the sparkle and lights around him had taken over the room. Azrael’s cheeks were pink, her face stern and impatient.

“Ah- Azrael… What were you… saying?”

“Nanny. How is this?”

“Ah! Right. Nanny”

There was a silence. Raphael just...  _ stared _ .

“I’m changing.”

“No!” Raphael jumped up and made his way over to Azrael, clearing his throat, “I just… I’ve never seen you like this, darling. It’s… It’s  _ new _ .”

“You don’t like it?”

“No! No I didn’t say that… I’ll get used to it.” Raphael swallowed nervously.

“Not so sure about the hair…”

“What- why not? It’s lovely, Azrael!”

Azrael turned back into the bedroom where piles of dresses and shoes lay scattered around the floor. Raphael tutted at the mess but stood behind her, peeking over her shoulder in the mirror.

She gave a snap, and suddenly her hair was long. It cascaded down over one shoulder in big voluptuous curls, her white streaks running through. Raphael nearly exploded, he didn’t honestly think his face could get any redder. Azrael with long hair. Azrael in a beautiful dress. Azrael with a female form, and beautiful curves and...

“Better, Sunshine?”

“Ha-Ngk…”

Azrael chuckled and lifted a hand, “Mm, you’re right. Back to short.”

She snapped, bringing her hair back to its shorter cut. Raphael was too late to stop her, but appreciated the short style just as much. He touched her shoulders and caught her eye in the mirror. Azrael’s hand was still raised up. She watched Raphael’s eyes travel over her body, then back up to meet her eyes. Her hand dropped as Raphael’s long fingers nervously stroked down her arms, taking her hands. Raphael watched as their fingers intertwined, the soft satin of her gloves against his porcelain skin.

“See something you like, Sunshine?” Azrael asked, lip curving up, “Maybe you’d like to give this new look a test drive?” She squeezed Raphael’s hand. 

Raphael’s breath hitched and he looked back into her eyes. His own darted back and forth, his brow furrowing together. Test drive… Oh.

There was a struggle growing within him seeing his lover dressed like this, changed like this. Azrael was of course the same on the inside, and as a woman _,_ she was absolutely breathtaking. Raphael knew he would always love Azrael no matter how she presented, how she dressed, and he knew Azrael loved him just the same. 

But… They’d never been like this before, and Raphael was still male at the moment, and Azrael was… Raphael sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, his head dropping down into Azrael’s shoulder. Even if he’d changed himself to a female form- it was too much, too fast, he wasn’t ready for that yet. Azrael quickly turned, sensing the discord within him. She softly cupped Raphael’s cheeks, leaned in and kissed him gently.

“Sunshine…”

“I’m not… I’m sorry, Azrael, I just- I don’t know that I’m-”

“Raphael… It’s alright.” Azrael assured, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” 

“It’s too much… I’m just not there yet, Azrael…” Raphael said quietly, leaning into her hand, “I just... I know it’s  _ you _ but it’s- and I’m not-”

“Hush…” Azrael kissed his forehead, “Let me change back, let’s get you more comfortable.” She stepped back to the mirror and closed her eyes. A hand raised and she gave a little wave, then a single snap. Raphael watched as she changed right before her eyes, everything from her hair to her shining shoes was now  _ his _ . It was Azrael, he was masculine, strong, his scent even changed to that mysterious muskiness that drove Raphael crazy. He turned and offered Raphael a small smile.

“We can revisit that little experiment another time.” Azrael stepped back to Raphael, lacing his hand into that hair he loved so much, “Besides… I think you’d be much better off as the boy’s Nanny.”

Raphael leaned into the hand and smiled, glad to have his familiar touch back, “You think so?”

“Do you really think  _ I’d _ make a good Nanny, Sunshine?”

“Well… no.”

“Then it’s settled.” Azrael declared. He pressed a tender kiss to Raphael’s lips and took several steps to sit on the edge of the bed, “You’ll be the boy’s Nanny. He has a better chance of survival with you, anyways…”

Raphael smiled shyly and crossed his arms over his chest, “If that’s the case… I’ll have to change into something more… practical.” His thoughts trailed off as he glanced to his closet. He nearly flew to the door and whipped it open, starting to pick through outfits excitedly.

“Need me to leave the room, Sunshine?”

Raphael was lost in his clothing, “No… Not necessary… Ah!” He declared, grinning wildly. He was in the back of the closet (it  _ was _ a rather large walk-in), “I’ll just be a moment!”

“Yeah, sure.” Azrael shrugged. He was still worried about the upset look Raphael had earlier. He was lost, so confused about seeing his body changed so much. He started to think how to better introduce him to a more feminine side of himself. Slowly would be a good start, certainly at Raphael’s pace.

Raphael stepped back into the room, having changed in the back of the closet. 

“Is… Is this alright?” He asked, cheeks pink.

Azrael sat, face stoic, eyes roaming.

Raphael stood before him in an ankle length, yellow lace dress. The sleeves came down to his elbows, the lace staying translucent across his chest. The bodice was solid underneath the lace, flowing down into a beautiful flowing skirt. It was collared which framed his beautiful long neck, separated in the middle by buttons that ran down the front, through the skirt that met his ankles. He wore nylons that covered his toes. He was sure he’d be able to find shoes easy enough, maybe an argyle scarf for around his neck, or a belt? He finished his ensemble with a final touch, using a miracle to bring his hair up into an elegant swirl and allowing some tresses to hang, framing his face. 

“Ah- Azrael maybe… Maybe I should change my form so I’ll fit this dress better.” He crossed his arms over his stomach, some strands of hair falling over his face. He was so worried that Azrael didn’t like it… He thought it’d be perfect, but maybe he preferred-

Azrael was suddenly in front of him. He grabbed his face, crushing their lips together roughly. Raphael’s eyes flew open and he gasped, finding himself being shoved back against the wall. Azrael’s hands moved to his wrists and gripped them, pressing them on either side of Raphael’s head against the wall.

“Dah- Darling what…?”

“Mm… You stay just as you are for now, Sunshine.” he murmured, shoving his face into his neck and kissing, biting what skin he could reach, “My mind is already racing with thoughts about you in this dress…”

“Oh…!” Raphael gasped, “I… I thought you didn’t like it…” He squirmed against the hold on his wrists, breath picking up from the attention.

“Would you like me to inspect it further?” Azrael breathed against his ear, “I think a closer look is warranted… Make sure I really  _ do _ like it.”

“Inspect…” Raphael shivered, his head dropping back as Azrael teased his earring, “Ah- Yes…”

Azrael hummed. He was going to make this a very, very detailed inspection. He started one hand, lacing their fingers together. He flipped Raphael’s and brought it between them to kiss his knuckles, their eyes catching. Raphael’s breath shuddered, which made Azrael smirk. It would seem he was starting out on the right path.

“This seems familiar now, doesn’t it…” Azrael murmured against his skin. He stepped in so they were flush against one another. Azrael’s other hand slipped to Raphael’s chest.

“Gah- Familiar?” 

“Mm… Just thinking of the last time you had  _ me _ up against a wall…”

“Oh… Oh!” Raphael’s face grew hot and he tried to look away shyly. Azreal let go of his hand. He took his chin between his thumb and forefinger instead and turned his face back so they were eye to eye.

“Now, now, Sunshine… You know I’m not going to chain you up. Not without permission, of course.” He winked, “I may need your help, though.”

“He- Help? How…?” Raphael was almost afraid to ask.

“Mm… I’ll let you know when I get there.” Azrael’s eyes darted down toward his waist, his hand dropping from Raphael’s chin down to the front of his dress. He started to undo the buttons, craving the sight and taste of his skin. His lips followed down, kissing over every new piece exposed. 

“Is… Do you… The dress?” Raphael panted out, head tilting back and a moan escaping his lips. Azrael had finished unbuttoning down to his waist and was able to latch onto a nipple quite easily, sucking and running his teeth over it.

“Hm…?” He pulled away, blowing a soft breath over the wet skin and watching as it hardened, “Ah, this dress. So far I approve.”

“So far?”

“Have to check further along.” He teased, dropping to his knees. Raphael let out an audible gasp in seeing Azrael on the floor before him.

“Azrael…”

“Lift your skirts up for me, Sunshine…” He asked, he looked coquettishly up to Raphael, a hand stroking down the fabric. Raphael felt his cock twitch and he banged his head into the wall with a groan. Oh, if this wasn’t something he’d fantasize about for decades to come…

He collected himself and leaned down, finding the hem of his skirts and offering Azrael a chaste kiss before standing up, thighs trembling as he exposed himself to his lover. He had tan thigh high nylons on, held up by a white garter belt. 

No. Panties.

“Oh… Raphael…” Azrael moaned, looking up to see his bright red face. Raphael let out a whimper and clutched the skirt of his dress tightly.

“It… It wasn’t going to be very comfortable- and I have- like this… I’d wear them when I- I mean-“

“You naughty Angel…” Azrael slid his hands to his ankles and started stroking slowly up his long legs, appreciating every inch.

“N-No it…” Raphael gave up, bunching the cloth together, breathing hard in anticipation of what was to come. Azrael’s hands made it to his thighs, slipping between them and somehow, even slower, getting closer...

“So naughty… Shit, look at you.” 

“Aah!” Raphael shouted as one of those hands  _ finally  _ wrapped around his cock. He was done for, he was moments away from finishing and it was too soon. He knew Azrael would work him, make this last as long as he could. A shiver ran up Raphael’s spine, his thighs quivered.

“Need a minute?” Azrael looked up from under his skirt, hardly able to be seen.

“No! No  _ please! _ ”

Azrael leaned forward, hand fisting the base of Raphael’s cock. He greedily lapped at the bead of moisture that collected at the tip before hungrily sucking it in. Raphael cried out and fumbled with his skirt, trying to hold on but having no luck. Some fell and covered Azrael, which didn’t bother him one bit. He started to take Raphael in, hand leaving his cock and holding onto his hips under the tiers of fabric.

“Dah- Darling I- Oh, yes… Azrael… Azrael you’re so…” Raphael babbled, hands trying to collect the cloth, at the same time trying to grab onto Azrael’s hair as his head bobbed. He began to speed up, a hand slipping under to roll and massage his sac, the other slipping behind and stroking over his ass. He gave Raphael a nudge, helping him to thrust his waist forward into his mouth. He was pushing him down his throat deeper, fucking his mouth faster, increasing his suction harder. Azrael wanted it… He wanted Raphael to finish right down his throat. He continued, breathing hard through his nose, his own cock straining against his black trousers.

“Ah- Az- I’m… I’m gonna- faah…” Raphael hunched over and sobbed out, grabbing at Azrael’s head from over his dress. He tensed, crying out his lover’s name as he came down his throat, body trembling from the pressure erupting out of him. Azrael happily swallowed it down, hand gripping into Raphael’s ass as he held him in his mouth a moment longer, savoring every drop he could. 

Azrael finally let go and found his way out of the dress. He stood and unbuttoned his pants quickly, letting his cock free from its too tight confinement with a sigh.

“Darling…”

“I need to see the back of this disguise now, Sunshine…” Azrael leaned into him, kissing him deeply. Raphael nearly jumped into his arms, trying to catch his breath.

“You’re wonderful…” Raphael sighed, stroking a hand through black hair, “I love you… So much.”

“Love you too, my Star.” Azrael smiled and kissed him once more, “Let me know when you’re ready, hm?”

“Now…” Raphael nodded, “I’m fine, don’t stop.” 

Azrael stroked his cheek to make sure. He received a second nod, and crushed their lips together once again.

“I’m gonna need you to turn around.” Azrael asked, voice deep with lust. Raphael swallowed hard and nodded. It wasn’t going to take him  _ any _ time to get hard again. He gave Azrael one last kiss and turned, Azrael’s hands barely touched his waist before Raphael bravely pressed his ass back against him, his hands touching over Azrael’s.

“Like this?” He asked, glancing over a shoulder through long eyelashes. Azrael gripped his waist tightly, one hand coming to hold himself up against the wall as he ground his cock against him through the fabric.

“You… Such a  _ tease _ , Sunshine.” Azrael sighed, pressing his forehead into Raphael’s back, “Hike this dress up for me again. Don’t let it fall this time.” Raphael shivered and reached down to grab the skirt, fingers barely brushing and able to collect the fabric. He bent forward, all his weight on his toes and grabbed the bottom of the dress, feeling Azrael’s cock pressed hard against him. A whimper left his throat, desperately wanting to rock back into him, feel Azrael lose control and take him… 

And why shouldn’t he?

Raphael hiked his skirts up, pulling them in front of him and, still bending over, pressed back against Azrael, bare ass rubbing against his leaking cock. He chanced to glance back and see Azrael’s face, his eyes wide at the sudden act. Raphael let his lip curl into a smile, arching his back to stand, keeping his pert ass pressed back.

“How’s that…?” Raphael asked breathlessly, shifting his legs to spread apart further. Azrael’s hand wrapped around him, over his chest while the other grabbed into his hair and pulled gently, tilting Raphael’s head back onto his shoulder.

“You… Are a naughty Nanny.” Azrael growled and bit into his neck, hips thrusting against the naked flesh he was offered. Raphael moaned, grabbing at his dress, pushing back.

“ _ Please… _ ”

“Oh, now it’s please?” Azrael pushed forward so Raphael was flush against the wall, his breath hot and heavy in his ear, “No, I don’t think it works  _ that _ way, my Star. I think I’m going to have you work a little more for it than just ‘please’.”

Raphael whimpered and looked back, feeling himself getting more aroused by the second. Azrael had such an effect on him, and his half hard cock pushed against the wall was certainly proof of that. Azrael’s hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back a step.

“Lean into the wall and spread your legs. Keep that dress hiked up.” Azrael demanded. Raphael nodded and did just as he asked, stepping his legs apart. His heart was slamming against his chest as he leaned forward, a hand on the wall, the other bunching the dress together. He wasn’t sure why he even had it on stil, it just kept getting in the way of-

“Oh! Ah- Azrael!” Raphael yelped. Azrael was down on his knees again. His hands quickly spread his cheeks apart, and he had just licked a thick strip over his entrance. Raphael felt himself growing harder, trying to look back to see anything he could of Azrael but, of course, failing. Azrael hummed and flicked his tongue out again, pushing against his entrance and forcing it to penetrate. Raphael gripped the material of his dress, crying out and rocking his waist back.

“Taste wonderful…” Azrael hummed against his skin. He snapped a hand, lubricating his fingers. He brought one to circle Raphael’s entrance, pushing in slowly to allow his love to adjust. He relished in Raphael’s moans, thrusting the finger in, twisting, wriggling. He put his mouth to work, kissing over his plump ass, nipping the skin.

“Oh… Darling yes!” Raphael whined, “More… Please, more!” Azrael grabbed his waist tightly, holding him still so he could add a second finger. Raphael pushed back, grasping at the wall, at his dress, at anything he could as Azrael shoved his two fingers in knuckle deep.

“Alright?” Azrael asked quietly, starting to thrust, and scissor his fingers, drawing gasps and moans from Raphael’s throat. He leaned in, spreading his fingers apart and shoving his tongue in as far as he could.

“Ah- Azrael!” Raphael yelled, eyes clenched shut, mouth open gasping for breath, “Please… Please I need you, darling… I can’t…”

Azreal nipped his skin one last time and stood, fingers continuing to thrust into Raphael’s pert ass, “Ready for me, Sunshine?” He whispered, licking over his ear. Raphael arched, a whine leaving his throat as Azrael’s fingers left him.

“ _ Please… _ ” Raphael whispered again, spreading his legs apart further, leaning into the wall. Azrael gave a snap and a soft moan as he lubricated both Raphael’s entrance and his cock generously. Raphael let out a mewl at the cool feeling. Azrael stood behind him, positioning his cock at his entrance. He let the tip rub against him, slowly pushing his waist forward and entering. Raphael groaned at the intrusion, 

“Alright, My Star?” Azrael checked, gripping his hip.

“Azrael… My darling… Don’t stop…” Raphael pushed his hips back, pleading for more. Azrael’s hands gripped his thin waist, pushing forward, burying himself to the hilt.

“Shit… Raphael!” Azrael groaned, his forehead pressing into Raphael’s back, still covered by yellow lace. He was beginning to regret not taking it off.

“Ah- Please...!!” Raphael cried out. Azrael growled, starting to slowly rock his hips. He lifted a hand from Raphael’s waist into his hair tightly, letting orange waves fall from its already ruined look. They grunted and moaned, skin slapping against skin as Azrael thrust into Raphael’s small body. Azrael rode him, snapping his waist harder, deeper, angling his cock just so.

“My Star… Oh, my Star I want you to turn around… I want to watch you fall apart.”

“Please… Please Azrael- Ah- Ah wa… Want to see you… Yes- Ah!” Raphael babbled, pushing back against his cock, grunting at every thrust. He let out a cry when Azrael pulled out of him, his strong hands coming down to spin him around. Raphael squeaked as Azrael lifted his small body up, leaning him back into the wall. Raphael fixed his dress, allowing his cock to be exposed between his legs. Azrael managed to position his cock against his entrance, easily sliding up and back in. 

Raphael cried out, pressing down against Azrael as he started to thrust up into him. His arms wrapped around Azrael’s neck, legs tight around his waist. Azrael crushed their mouths together, moaning as his hips snapped up into Raphael, his hands gripping his pert ass tightly. 

“Raphael… Sunshine I’m close…” Azrael panted, thrusting, angling just so-

“Azrael- Ah! There… Oh there, again!” Raphael shouted, short nails digging into his shoulders as Azrael had hit his prostate, and continued to pummel against it. Azrael reached between them, stroking Raphael’s cock in time with his thrusts, his eyes shut tightly, small cries of pleasure leaving his throat.

“Ah- Ah- Azrael…!” Raphael shouted out, giving in and releasing over Azrael’s hand and his dress. He tightened around Azrael, pushing his lover to his completion.

“Raphel… Shit!” Azrael held him tightly and shouted as he thrust up, coming hard into him. His body trembled, teeth gritting together.

There was a moment of breaths being caught, gasps and small moans exchanged. Azrael leaned into Raphael, kissing him sloppily, his body ready to give in to exhaustion from their love making.

“My Star…” Azrael managed.

He carried Raphael to his bed, sitting on the edge and holding him close. Raphael looked up to Azrael, completely spent. He lifted a hand and snapped lazily, all of their clothes disappearing as the cool air kissed their skin. Azrael gladly rearranged their bodies so they lay beside one another, Raphael nuzzling into his strong chest, finally naked and touching.

“Azrael… Why… Why didn’t we just do that before?”

“Mm…” Azrael pulled Raphael closer, kissing his forehead, “Wanted you in that dress…” Azrael sighed, “Gorgeous thing… I suppose you  _ are _ better off as a Nanny, hm?”

Raphael flushed and pressed closer, humming happily at the feeling of Azrael’s strong, plush body underneath him. 

“What will you do then? I can’t be there alone.”

“How about… I  _ could _ work as a gardener?”

Raphael’s eye twitched dangerously.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35
> 
> Find DianaCrimsonia on IG @dianacrimsonia.
> 
> Find the rest of my Ineffable Opposites smut right here on Ao3!


End file.
